


Exploiting Every Advantage

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Barely Legal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Lucius Malfoy decides to seduce Filch so that he caan get unrestsricted access to the castle at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploiting Every Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I see Lucius as around 16 in this fic so put the underage warning on just incase, this fic is not beta read so please be kind :)

Lucius checked his appearance once more before leaving, not that he needed to, seducing a man as ugly and desperate as Filch would be easy. He didn’t want to sleep with the ugly maggot but Lucius was smart enough to realise how useful it would be to be able to pass unhindered in the corridors at night and a Malfoy always exploited every advantage. Lucius didn’t bother about being stealthy as he walked the corridors, he wanted to get caught. 

It didn’t take long for Filch to find him he had only been walking for about ten minutes before coming across the pock ridden man, "What have we here?" muttered Filch "A student out of bed? Oh dear we are in trouble" "Now now," purred Lucius "Let' not be too hasty. I have come to broker an arrangement, I help you and in return you let me move through the castle at night unrestricted" "And how exactly are you going to help me?" asked Filch skeptically.

Lucius did not answer he simply fondled Filch’s cock through his filthy trousers making it erect before slipping elegantly to his knees, he quickly removed the paltry cock from its confines and took it in his mouth to moisten it up for penetration. The Ugly caretaker eagerly pumped his small cock inside Lucius’s mouth and had the audacity to mess up Lucius’s hair by gripping it with his hands for leverage, thankfully it didn’t take long to get the wrinkly cock moist enough for penetration and Lucius pulled away from the man’s cock and eager hands. Lucius pressed the old man down on the ground before climbing astride his waist; he grabbed Filch’s dripping erection and placed it by his hole before sliding down on the straining member, taking the man’s entire shaft in one go.   
Lucius began bouncing on the other man’s shaft and knew he would get no pleasure as the man’s embarrassingly short cock was too small to reach the pleasurable spot inside, he squeezed his inner wallas tight around the filthy caretaker's cock in the hopes of speeding this whole situation up, the sound of Filch's gasping and wheezing was grating on the young aristocrat's nerves.

After five minutes of grinding on the old man's cock Filch finally came with a loud rasping keen, Lucius felt the disgusting caretaker's hot seed shoot inside him and was relieved that he could finally finish and go back to his dorm, he pulled himself of the stubby cock and lowered his robes.

Lucius cringed when he felt the passed out man’s cum dribble out of his arse and leak down his thighs, he would need a hot soak and an anti pregnancy potion before he went to bed that was for sure. With one last glance at Filch he decided on a large whiskey as well.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) please review or leave kudos


End file.
